The prior art contains many proposals to aid in igniting charcoal briquettes to render their use as a cooking fuel more convenient. Such prior art devices range from mere briquette supporting trays or grids to containers having built-in igniting means including electrically operated igniters. Some examples of the patented prior art devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,216,379 -- Durfee PA0 3,529,557 -- Treanor PA0 3,590,755 -- Niemann PA0 3,739,732 -- Graham
While these prior art arrangements are useful and reduce labor and inconvenience, they tend to be expensive, particularly where involving electrical heating elements, liquid fuel chambers and other like comparatively complex provisions.
In spite of prior art developments, there is an unfilled need for a simpler and more economical means to assist in igniting charcoal briquettes commonly used in outdoor cooking, without the necessity for piling or arranging the briquettes by hand and without electrical or other expensive igniting arrangements. The objective of this invention is simply to fulfill the need of the art by means of a highly economical, simple and convenient device which enables the user to place briquettes in the device, apply lighter fluid to them, and ignite them with a match and after the briquettes are fully ignited and burning to the required degree, deliver them by using the device to a barbecue grill for cooking purposes, all without touching the briquettes with the hands.